Crystal Bolt
by Lexys.CPD
Summary: Caitlin raised an eyebrow while she looked at him. In a gush of wind he left, and returned. In front of her was a lightning bolt made of glass. "Ice is like glass, right? Like a crystal? I got this, because you know, its us," Barry muttered, as he looked down. "You are so cheesy," Caitlin commented, as she took the crystalized bolt from his hands. "But I like it."
1. Part I

_**Part I**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,588  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
><strong>**Author's Note: This is a part of the Ice and Lightning Universe. This idea has been running though my head for a few days now, and decided to write it. It's a three-parter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Summary: Barry must save Caitlin, who was kidnapped by a metahuman that has a grudge against her.**

**Updated: December 4, 2014**

* * *

><p>Caitlin Snow smiled when she saw the flowers on her desk. There was a mixture of yellow and blue, symbolizing the "Ice and Lighting" Barry Allen was always talking about. Barry was a wonderful boyfriend. She was different around him than she was with Ronnie. She loved Ronnie, she really did, but what she felt for Barry, it was new, it was wonderful.<p>

Her phone went off, signaling that she received a message.

_**Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman –Your Lightning**_

Caitlin blushed as she touched the flowers. She was scared of damaging them. Smiling, she looked at her phone.

_**They are beautiful. I love them, thank you. –Your Ice**_

It took her a while for her to sign the end of the messages. But Barry wouldn't stop bothering her, he said that he he had liked it, and he liked annoying her. He also said that it was their thing. After a while, she finally broke and told him she would do it.

_**I'm glad. And if I could, I would get you every flower in the world. –Your Lightning**_

Caitlin smiled, as she placed her phone down. She knew if she continued the texting, she would not do her work.

She did her work with a smile on her face.

**Crystal Bolt**

Barry smiled when he put his phone down. He was on top of the world. He blinked a few times when he realized someone was calling his name. He turned his head and saw Iris West standing there, staring at him.

"Where did you go?" she questioned, a curious look on her face.

"No where, just thinking," Barry answered, as he grabbed his phone when a chime went off. He smiled as he quickly typed a response.

"Who are you talking to?"

Barry looked at Iris. "Caitlin."

Iris nodded. "When do I get to meet her?"

Frowning, Barry sent a quick response. He looked up at Iris. "You've met her before."

"As your friend. But I haven't met her as your girlfriend," Iris commented, as she sat on his table.

"I-I guess we can go out, you, me, Caitlin, and Eddie," Barry muttered, placing his phone down.

Iris grinned, hoping off the table. "Great, tonight at eight, I'll text you the information."

Barry watched her go, not sure what he got himself into.

**Crystal Bolt**

"Really?" Caitlin asked, as she looked at her blushing boyfriend. She was laughing at a story Iris was telling her.

"Yeah, he always wore a his underwear over his pants and that cape, it was red right Barry?" Iris asked, laughing as well. Eddie smiled next to her, but said nothing.

Caitlin laughed. Barry couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter.

"Please tell me you have pictures," Caitlin told her boyfriend's best friend.

"Oh yeah, I do," Iris responded.

Barry looked at her, his eyes wide. "I thought I got rid of all of them!"

"Well you missed one," Iris teased, shooting him a smile.

Barry glared at her, but it got wiped off his face when Caitlin turned to him.

"I'm sure you look cute," she whispered, not wanting Iris or Eddie to hear her.

Barry grinned as he kissed her cheek. "You can see them."

Caitlin grinned as she nodded.

Iris's eyes twinkled as she watched them. She winked at Barry, who rolled her eyes.

Caitlin's eyes widened when she saw a pool table empty. She pulled Barry to it, wanting to play. They decided to play against Iris and Eddie.

Caitlin and Barry had won. "I didn't know you could play that well," Barry commented, as he grinned at her.

Caitlin shot him a smirk. "There is a lot you don't know about me."

"I can't wait to find out more about you," Barry whispered, as he quickly kissed her lips.

Caitlin blushed as she looked down. She quietly told him she was going to the restroom. She walked away.

Iris slapped Barry's arm. Barry turned to her, frowning. "Ow."

"Shut up you big baby. You guys are _so_ cute," Iris told him, as she grinned.

Eddie nodded behind her.

"I think I love her," Barry muttered. Iris slapped his arm. "Ow!"

"I am _so_ happy for you Barry. She is a lucky girl."

Barry shook his head. "_I_ am the lucky one."

Iris grinned and moved away when Caitlin walked back to him.

Barry grabbed his hand when she got near him. He kissed her forehead. Caitlin blushed as she looked down.

**Crystal Bolt**

"_Barry_!" Caitlin called through the headset. Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells looked at her, worried. Barry had just been hit by a metahuman who was able to control lighting, electricity.

"_I'm okay,_" Barry said from the other side.

Caitlin sighed, as she sat back. Barry was okay, she could breath again.

Barry told them that the woman got away. She left while he was down, telling him that she was going to get her revenge on the icy bitch one way or another. No one knew who the metahuman was talking about.

Barry sat down next to Caitlin.

"Are you okay?" Caitlin asked, worried about the crimson speedster.

Barry nodded. "Getting hit by lightning isn't fun."

Caitlin grinned. "But aren't you _my lightning_?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "Still doesn't make it fun."

Caitlin kissed his chin. She felt a small shock when she touched him and flinched away.

"Sorry," Barry whispered, as he moved away.

"It's okay. You still have currents running through your body."

"I'll be better in a few minutes. Anyways, I got you something."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow while she looked at him. In a gush of wind he left, and returned. In front of her was a lightning bolt made of glass.

"Ice is like glass, right? Like a crystal? I got this, because you know, its us," Barry muttered, as he looked down.

"You are so cheesy," Caitlin commented, as she took the crystalized bolt from his hands. "But I like it."

Barry smiled, as he kissed her lips.

**Crystal Bolt**

Caitlin was walking home. She had the crystal bolt in her hand, as she stared at it. A small smile was on her face. She reached her house and stopped in front of her house. She reached for her keys. She heard something behind her.

She turned and came face to face with an old friend.

"Hello Caitlin," the old friend said. Caitlin looked at her, not sure what to do.

"What are you doing?"

The other woman smirked, as she raised her hand. "Getting revenge of course."

"Wh-why? What did I do?" Caitlin asked, as she looked for a way out.

"Like you don't remember. Before I left to Metropolis. And then I came here, and I find out you cause this to happen to me!"

"I haven't seen you since high school," Caitlin told her, her voice laced with confusion.

"Well, you didn't have to see me when this happened. You are at fault here," the woman shouted, her body shooting out small currents.

Caitlin's eyes widened. "It was no one's fault. A lot of people were affected, but we can help you."

The woman smirked. "It's too late."

Caitlin didn't have too much to think. "Leslie, please!"

It was too late. Her body was shaking due the currents going through her body. Soon, everything went black.

**Crystal Bolt**

"This is the woman?" Cisco asked, when he found a picture.

Barry nodded. "That's her. Can you find who she is after?"

Cisco nodded, as he looked though the woman's information. "Her name is Leslie Willis. She moved her from Metropolis last year. She—"

Cisco stopped as he continued reading. Barry, worried, looked at the screen. There, in the middle of the screen was Caitlin's name.

"_I didn't really have friends," Caitlin told Barry, as she laid her head on his chest._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know. I guess I never saw a point to having a friend."_

"_But you did have friends?"_

_Caitlin nodded. "Just a few. There was this one girl. She wanted to be a DJ. She really loved music. She was my friend. She moved to Metropolis. But before she left, her boyfriend kissed me. She was angry with me, I never really knew why. She slapped me."_

"_And the boyfriend?"_

"_Stayed her boyfriend. I was at fault. So after that, I didn't really try to get new friends."_

_Barry didn't respond. He just wrapped his arms around her._

"She's going after Caitlin," Barry whispered.

Cisco looked at him, in shock.

"Call her, I'm going to check her place." Barry ran to her house. He stopped when he saw police around it. Barry ran, in regular speed.

"Barry," Iris whispered, when she saw her best friend. He rushed to Joe.

"What's going on? Where is she Joe?"

Joe West knew about Barry's relationship with Caitlin. He was iffy about it at first, but then he saw how they looked at each other. They were in love, even if they didn't even know it.

"Barry—"

"Where is she? What happened?"

"Barry, she was kidnapped. We don't know by who, but someone saw a woman push an unconscious Caitlin into a car."

Barry felt sick. He felt like his world was going to crumple down.

"We'll find her Caitlin. I know we'll find her," Joe told him, as he placed his arm on Barry's shoulder.

"I hope we aren't too late," Barry whispered, as he looked at the broken glass that he had given her the day before.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you guys haven't guessed, the bad guy is Livewire. And I know she's Superman's enemy, but I wanted to add her in this story. Anyways, enjoy and the next chapter should be out by the latest Monday.<strong>


	2. Part II

_**Part II**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,466  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
><strong>**Author's Note: This is a part of the Ice and Lightning Universe. Oh my gosh, you guys are amazing. I'm so glad you guys like this story. The next chapter is the final chapter, but the story won't end there. It will continue on the third story, involving Caitlin's (future) powers.**

**Enjoy this chapter. There will be SnowBarry flashbacks, I'm big on Flashbacks, I like them and add them in my multi-chapter stories. Anyways, enjoy and review if you want.**

**Summary: Barry must save Caitlin, who was kidnapped by a metahuman that has a grudge against her.**

**Updated: December 7, 2014**

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me you think you know where she it, tell me you do know where she is!" Barry snapped, as he glared at Harrison and Cisco. It had been five hours since he found out Caitlin was taken. Barry was worried. He was losing his mind.<p>

"We're going to find her Barry," Cisco told him.

"But what is she doing to her? Leslie wants revenge, she wants to hurt Caitlin, how much can Caitlin take?"

Cisco and Harrison looked down, not sure what to say. They thought about the same thing.

**Crystal Bolt**

"Wh-what are you doing?" Caitlin asked, her voice full of fear. Her eyes were wide, as she watched Leslie walk around her

Caitlin was unconscious when Leslie kidnapped her. When she woke up, she was tied to a chair. She tried to fight back, but she wasn't able too. After a few hours, Caitlin didn't know, Leslie went into the room. Leslie had a smirk on her face, as she walked around Caitlin.

Leslie touched Caitlin's shoulder, and the bioengineer groaned as she felt the currents run through her body.

Caitlin glared at Leslie, as she struggled to get out her ties. For once in her life, she wish she was affected by the particle accelerator, so she could fight back. She didn't like how she felt, she didn't like feeling vulnerable.

Caitlin bit her lip, as she felt stronger currents run through her body. She didn't feel her lip bust open. She didn't notice the blood on her lip while she felt the electric currents.

She was left breathing heavily when Leslie stopped. Caitlin moaned, while her body dealt with the aftermath of the torture. She heard Leslie laugh and leave. Her eyes welled up with tears, as she wished for Barry.

"_You'd save me every time?" She questioned. She looked at her plate in front of her and with her fork, got a piece of cake.  
><em>

"_I'd always save you. There is nothing that could stop me from keeping you safe," he told her._

_Caitlin smiled and looked at him. He was staring at her, with so much adoration in his eyes._

"_I— uh," she tried, but nothing came out of her mouth._

_Barry placed his hand over hers. He shook his head. "It's okay. You'll say it when you can. Take as long as you need, I'll wait forever if I have too."_

"_But it wouldn't be fair, if you had to wait," Caitlin whispered, as she looked at their linked hands._

"_It wouldn't be fair if you were forced to say that. You wouldn't have meant it. And if you love someone, all you want is for them to be comfortable," Barry whispered._

_Caitlin looked at him, a smile on her face. "You just said you love me."_

"_And I'd never deny it," Barry told her. He smiled at her. "I love you Caitlin Snow, and I would wait forever to hear you say it back, as long as you need."_

"I love you Barry Allen, I really love you," Caitlin whispered, staring at the door in front of her. "I love you, please save me."

**Crystal Bolt**

Barry ran through his office, trying to find something, anything that would help him find Caitlin. He stopped when he heard someone enter. He sighed when he saw that it was Joe.

"Please tell me you have something," Barry told him, pleading, begging for an answer. The whole, not knowing, was horrible. It was painful, and all he wanted was his girlfriend back in his arms, safe and sound.

"Nothing you haven't already told me. Barry, is there anything you can think of, that connects this Leslie Willis to Doctor Snow?"

"They went to high school together. They were friends, but Leslie's boyfriend cheated on her by kissing Caitlin. Leslie blamed her, and that's where Leslie's anger comes from."

"And she's a metahuman?"

Barry nodded. "I fought her before. She was strong. I'm worried about Caitlin; Leslie could be hurting her right now. I promised Caitlin I would protect her. I promised her and I couldn't keep my promise."

"Barry, we'll bring her back, and Leslie Willis will pay for what she did. Don't worry," Joe told him.

"I can't help but worry. I love her Joe, and its killing me not knowing," Barry whispered, his voice breaking. Joe rushed forward and pulled his adopted son into his arms.

"We'll get her back, I promise you Barry, we'll get her back."

Barry nodded and looked to the floor. He frowned when he saw a note, and address he didn't see before. "Caitlin told me Leslie didn't break up with her boyfriend, what if they are still together?"

"It's worth a try."

**Crystal Bolt**

Caitlin groaned as she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep, and she didn't realize it. She shook her head, she moaned in pain. Her body was in pain, and it felt tingly. She wondered if Leslie was going to kill her. She blinked a few times.

Leslie entered the room again. She had a smile on her face and she had another chair. She sat down on it, in front of Caitlin, within arms reach.

Caitlin flinched when she felt Leslie's fingers against her skin.

"You're not scared, are you?" Leslie asked, mockingly. There was a sadistic smile on her face. "I came to talk to you, you know, catch up."

"There is nothing to catch up with," Caitlin told her, not in the mood for games.

Leslie laughed. She shook her head. "It's not like you have a choice. _You_ are in no position to tell me what we can and cannot do. _You_ are the one tied on that chair. _You_ are the one that has a limit on this earth. _I_ am the one who is going to end your life."

Caitlin didn't respond. She glared at her, wish she was the one on the other side.

"Let's talk about your cute _boyfriend_. Barry Allen? Yeah, I wonder how much _he_ can handle," she said, mockingly.

Caitlin struggled against her restrains. "If you touch him, I swear."

Leslie laughed. "You really him. Too bad he's getting cozy with that other girl, Iris was it?"

Caitlin smirked inwardly. Leslie thought she could hurt Caitlin, but truth be told, Caitlin was not threatened by Barry's friendship with Iris.

"_I really did love her, you know? She was there for me when no one was. She was my Ronnie, holding the spot until you arrived," he said._

_Caitlin smiled. "So I have nothing to worry about there?"_

_Barry shook his head. "You're all I need, and I'd be stupid to let you go."_

_Caitlin smiled as she reached over and kissed his cheek._

"_You guys, can you not do that when I'm around," Cisco said, who had been sitting next to them._

_Caitlin and Barry laughed._

Leslie smirked, taking Caitlin's silence for doubt.

"You don't know love, do you?" Caitlin questioned, looked at Leslie with curiosity.

Leslie frowned, not sure what to say.

"Barry loves me. I love him. And you can say anything you want, but nothing is going to break that. Nothing is going to break us."

"I know love! Ashton—"

"Didn't love you. If he did, he wouldn't have kissed me, or those other girls. He would have done anything he could to keep your trust and to make sure you were happy."

"You don't know anything," Leslie sneered, glaring at the brunette.

"Ronnie, my ex-fiancé, he loved me. Barry loves me. They'd have my love, my _heart_ as their number one priority. They only want me to be happy. You didn't have that, and if you keep this up, you won't."

Leslie stood up. She raised her hand and slapped Caitlin. "Shut up! You think you're all high and mighty? Well you aren't. You were a bitch in high school, and you're a bitch now! You're the ice princess, and that's why you didn't, and won't have real friends!"

Caitlin smiled through the pain. "That's what you think. I have friends and I have Barry. They fought through the iciness, and they stuck around."

Leslie shrieked and raised her hand again. Caitlin closed her eyes, waiting for the strike, but none came.

She opened her eyes and watched as Leslie left. She sighed. Leslie wanted to talk, so they did. She wondered how much trouble her mouth got her into.

Leslie returned with a bucket.

"I want to see what would happen if I shock you while you're wet," Leslie told her, as she opened the lid of the bucket. Caitlin's eyes widened when she realized what Leslie was planning. Within seconds, Caitlin was drenched with water. She hoped Barry would find her soon, she didn't have minutes; she had seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter should be up by Wednesday or before that. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Keep the reviews coming.<strong>


	3. Part III

_**Part III**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,288  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash.  
><strong>**Author's Note: This is a part of the Ice and Lightning Universe. Oh my gosh, you guys are amazing. I'm so glad you guys like this story. The next story will be out on the 25****th****. A Christmas special. Not drama, just SnowBarry adorableness. It's completed. And on 12 am or Christmas morning. And The Flash MidSeason Finale, oh my gosh. My brother and I were like: So happy with it. I loved it.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Summary: Barry must save Caitlin, who was kidnapped by a metahuman that has a grudge against her.**

**Updated: December 10, 2014**

* * *

><p>Barry glared at the man. He wasn't telling them anything, and it was starting to annoy him. He needed answers. He needed to know where Caitlin was, he was worried he was going to be too late.<p>

_Caitlin looked at Barry, a small smile on her face. He was standing in front of her, his hands in his pockets._

_He had just asked out on a date, and he was nervous about it. She grinned, while he waited for an answer. Caitlin shook her head at his nervousness._

"_Yes," Caitlin answered, watching him._

_Barry looked up at her with a smile. His eyes wide, full of hope ad admiration. He nodded at her._

"_I'll pick you up at seven. Dress warm. And I promise you are going to have a fun time."_

_Barry and Caitlin smiled at each other._

"_Ahem." They turned and smiled when they noticed Cisco was watching them. He rolled his eyes and turned away._

_The couple exchanged smiles._

"Where is she?!" he asked, pushing the guy against the wall.

"I don't know," he responded, his voice full of fear.

Barry pulled him from the wall then slammed him back onto it.

The guy whimpered. Joe watched Barry, not sure if he should stop his foster son. Joe knew that it might be the only way they could get Caitlin back.

"I'd stop lying if I were you," Joe said, as he stared at the guy.

**Crystal Bolt**

"Any last words?" Leslie asked, a hug smile on her face.

Caitlin's body registered the temperature of the water. Leslie had thrown cold water over her.

Caitlin glared at her. She wasn't going to let Leslie have any satisfaction. She wasn't going to let her have any control. "_Screw you._"

Leslie let out a laugh.

Caitlin closed her eyes. She did not want to see anything. She could hear the crackling of the electricity on Leslie's hands. She waited for her death, but it never came. Instead she heard a _swoosh_ and her head blew to her face. She opened her eyes and Leslie was no longer in front of her. She flinched when she felt hands on her wrist. She turned and saw Barry there, behind her, releasing the binds.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Caitlin was shaking from either the fear or the coldness, she didn't know. She watched as Barry untied her ankles.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked, when he helped Caitlin up.

Caitlin nodded, not trusting her voice.

Barry, who wasn't in his suit, took his jacket off and covered her with it. He smiled at her, happy to have her back in his arms. He picked her up and started to run out the room. There was enough speed, he was able to dry up Caitlin and her clothes. But he didn't make it far. He fell when he felt electricity hit his back.

He groaned, when he felt it. He looked up and glared at the metahuman.

Leslie was glaring at them. They weren't going to get away. She grinned when she saw who saved her hostage.

"The boyfriend. It's a please to meet you," she said mockingly.

Barry stood up and stood in front of Caitlin.

Leslie stuck her hands out and sent out electricity. It hit Barry straight on his chest. He flew back and landed on the middle of the street.

"Barry!" Caitlin shouted when she saw her boyfriend getting hit.

Leslie laughed. Caitlin turned to her, watching her. She clenched her fists.

Leslie cocked her head to the side. "It's either I kill you, or I kill your pretty boyfriend."

Caitlin's eyes widened. She didn't want to die, but she would if it meant keeping Barry alive.

Caitlin took a step forward. Her body was trembling. She didn't make it far. Leslie shot at her, and within seconds everything went black.

"No!" Barry exclaimed. He saw Caitlin fall to the ground. His eyes were wide. HE stood up and ran to Leslie. She fought to shock him, but Barry had too much anger in him to let it affect him. Leslie punched him. But Barry dodged every move.

She was walking backwards, not wanting to get hit. "I don't hit girls, but for you, I'll make an exception."

Using his strength and speed, he pushed her and watched as she flew back. He walked up to her, and saw a piece of wood going threw her left lung. He watched as she struggled to breath.

"You-you aren't- you aren't going to let me die," she said, struggling to get it out.

"Tell me one reason I should save you," he questioned, glaring at her.

"I-I don't deserve to die."

"And Caitlin didn't deserve to be hurt, but you made sure that happened."

Barry reached down and grabbed the piece of wood. "I'll get this out for you." He pulled it. He heard Leslie scream in pain. He turned and walked away. He knew that taking the piece of wood out of her body would cause to bleed out faster, but he didn't care. He _wanted_ her dead. He ran to Caitlin, and sighed in relief when he felt a small pulse. He picked her up and dropped her off in the hospital. From there, he went home to change and get a warmer jacket for her.

Barry got a call from Iris that Caitlin was found. Barry acted surprised. He was relieved, because it meant that she was going to be okay. Iris told him she was going to take him.

**Crystal Bolt**

Barry sat up when he heard her moan. He smiled and reached for her hand. She flinched, but didn't move it. She looked around and looked relieved when she saw it was Barry who was holding her hand.

"You saved me," she whispered, lacing her fingers with his.

"I said I would," Barry whispered back, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"What happened?" she asked, confused. She was so sure she was dead

"I almost lost you," Barry told her, his eyes shining with tears. He brought her hand to his mouth.

Caitlin looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Your heart stopped for a while, but they brought you back."

"Barry—"

"It's okay. All I care about is that you're okay."

Caitlin nodded. "An-and Leslie?"

Barry looked down. "She's dead. The—uh the Flash killed her."

Caitlin sat up slowly. She placed her hand on his chin. "It's going to be okay."

Barry smiled. "I wish I didn't have to kill her, but I thought she had killed you, and I lost it."

"It's okay Barry. I'm okay, I'm here," she whispered.

Barry nodded. "I know. I'm so happy you're a live."

"I love you Barry," Caitlin said, as she looked at him.

Barry smiled and looked at her. He sat up and leaned towards her. He gently kissed her. He laughed when there was a small shock when their lips connected. "I love you too Caitlin."

"I got you something," he said after a while. She looked at him, excited. He reached for something on the ground and placed it on her hands. Tears welled up when she saw what it was. "I saw the first one broke, so I got you a new one."

Caitlin looked at him with love in her eyes. She reached over and hugged him.

"I love you so much Barry, so much."

Barry closed his eyes. He loved how she felt in his arms. "I love you too." He released her and watched her fight to stay awake. "Get some rest."

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?"

"Always, I'll never leave you. I'll always be here."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in Hail Storm (Oneshot Christmas Special)<strong>


End file.
